Phthiraptera
Phthiraptera Biting and sucking lice One of the major contributors towards the belief system known as Sanguire, there are two main types of lice in Phthiraptera. The biting lice and sucking lice with some hybrids of the two falling in-between. They are predators of mammals larger than themselves, working together in great hordes to take down their quarry bit by bit. This can be a process which can take mere hours or days depending on the size of the mammal but Phthiraptera are nothing if not an order of patience. They are able to be sustained simply on blood (Biting lice feed more on flesh and other matter but some subspecies can live off it exclusively) and thus can be found in just about every biome. There is an old saying that where there is a blood source, there is Phthiraptera. Biting lice Most biting lice are highly specific in their eating habits and will only prey on certain species of animal. Rarely straying to anything else unless it is a dire situation such as a famine. Their mandibles are adapted for chewing and tearing into skin which is their primary food source. They are wingless and so are ground predators that behave in a pack-like fashion. It is rare to see a biting louse without some other individuals by their side and such an insect would most likely starve. They wont let their prey go until it has been completely stripped of skin which has earned them the moniker of 'piranhas'. In fact a famous attribute of most subspecies is how they swarm as an attack tactic. Even if their prey was able to somehow escape it would succumb to an infection not long after. All Phthiraptera are vectors of infection and even just being exposed to a small bit of their saliva in an open wound can be dangerous. Potentially deadly if it's not treated. Anatomy varies slightly from type to type but most have a large abdomen to head ratio. The skin on their stomach is translucent meaning that you can see through to their digestive tract. Because this is one of their weak points, lice wear protective clothing over their midsection at all times. Theyre so vulnerable on their abdomen that even a scratch could prove fatal so it's essential that they have some form of barrier. This something that both biting lice and sucking lice have in common. Its traditional for their garments to be close fitting ,short, and usually the colours of red, brown, beige or some other natural shade. They aren't ones for show and prefer practicality since most of their existence revolves around hunting. No accessories are worn so the only way to distinguish two individuals is often by speaking to them directly. All Phthiraptera have a common naming system revolving around battle or physical attributes. It's not too dignified and you wind up with names like 'biter' and 'shortleg' but it's a system they've had in place for many years. sucking lice Unlike biting lice, sucking lice have mouthparts made for piercing into skin. Hanging onto prey using their immensely strong legs as they feed. They aren't picky eaters in the slightest and have been known to feed on any animals near them regardless of species or size. Their diet is comprised of exclusively blood; this isn't too nutritious so most sucking lice have a sort of sullen look about them. Never fully achieving a physique other than lithe and stout. in fact most never go above the height 4'' which is short considering most insects are around human-like height. Sucking lice stay in the groups they were born into for life and almost seem to have no sense of identity other than that of the group. They have stronger familial bonds than biting lice and fighting within their groups is rare. If it does happen at all then it's unlikely any action will be taken against them. Although there has been instances where a group has cannibalised a member for one reason or another. Unlike biting lice their bite doesn't run the risk of infection so they are less effective predators but they are persistent. Sucking lice will never give up the chase if they have something to gain from it. Sucking lice have a smaller head compared to biting lice and a more oval body shape. This is especially prominent around the abdomen area and when you look at their face shape. They wear a similar type of clothes as their counterparts except usually emblazoned with some type of identifying logo in bright colours. Due to their similar appearance and fierce loyalty they like to make it apparent which group they're allied with. Pants are entirely lacking from these lice's wardrobe due to their legs being so large and the muscle's in them flexing constantly. There's no fabric they have available to them which would be able to withstand the demands of their hunting technique so they forgo them entirely. Though the other orders don't exactly share their sentiments and regard it as a breach of privacy on their part. The sucking lice will always refute this however and say it's more an issue of going against societal standards.